The Rizzles Trap
by Cassie Bones
Summary: Based on a post I saw on Tumblr and the movie, The Parent Trap. Rated T
1. Prologue

**This is my first Rizzles fanfiction, but it is not my FIRST fanfiction, do you understand? I saw this idea on Tumblr and decided to roll with it. It's based off The Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan and…uh…Lindsey Lohan. Enjoy!**

**The Rizzles Trap**

Prologue

They were perfect.

Two perfect sets of blue eyes. Two perfect button noses. Twenty fingers and twenty toes. Their skin was fair and their hair was fiery red and curly. Their smiles could light up all of Boston. Their bellies were round and their cheeks chubby. They giggled hysterically when poked in the belly.

Yes, they were two perfect little girls. Too bad their parents weren't even as remotely perfect.

Despite having planned for close to a year on taking these precious darlings in (their parents had contacted them just two months after conception), Detective Jane Rizzoli and her wife, Dr. Maura Isles, had been on the outs for a long while.

Jane didn't know what it was but every time Maura was around she felt…unusual. And not the good kind of unusual like when they'd started dating. No, now she always just felt…annoyed; more so than usual. She'd tamped it down, however, over the last few months as they waited for the girls to arrive from Ireland. Maura had been so preoccupied with getting the house ready for them that she hadn't even noticed Jane pulling away until about a month after they signed the adoption papers. The girls were already five months old at the time and took up most of their energy during the day but at night, while they slept, Jane and Maura were left alone together.

Jane tried to act as if everything was normal, but when Maura had sat down next to her on the couch and slung her arm over her shoulder, she moved away, not even attempting to apologize. It was then that Maura finally realized how much things had changed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Jane shook her head. "Nothing," she replied, not meeting her wife's eye.

"Jane," Maura said, warningly, "I know you; I know when something's wrong. Now just tell me what it is."

"Geez, Maura," Jane growled, standing up, "I told you already. _Nothing _is wrong. Can't you just let it go?" She stormed out of the room, Maura hot on her heel.

The following fight that ensued would change the course of their lives forever.

X_X

"I'll send you photographs every month," Maura promised, not meeting her now _ex_-wife's eye, as they said goodbye at the airport. She was looking at the baby girl in her arms, Isabella—Izzy for short. Isabella Rizzoli. Who she would never see in person again.

Jane held their other daughter, Madison,—whom Jane called Sonny, while Maura preferred Maddie—stroking her hair, her face not hiding the fact that she was fighting back tears. She kissed the baby on the forehead.

"Me too," she replied quietly. "I'll send you photos, too." Maura's heart broke again at the look on her once best friend's face. She wanted to say something—something consoling about maybe talking this over—but then hers and Madison's flight number was called. She nearly broke down in tears at the thought of leaving her daughter, but choked them back as she strapped the little girl into her stroller.

"I love you," Maura whispered, kissing the baby's forehead, while surreptitiously looking up at Jane, who hugged her sixth-month old baby girl tightly to her chest, unaware.

"I love you so much," Jane sobbed into her hair, raining kisses all over her baby's head. She glanced over at Maura, who was picking up her carry on and readying the stroller for Madison. When she turned to her, Jane almost immediately handed the baby over, certain that she wouldn't be able to handle a goodbye hug from Maura because if they so much as touched, she would never let her go.

Maura took Maddie into her arms, taking a deep breath as she looked at Jane. "Well, this is it," she said, sighing.

Jane nodded. "Yeah," she said, nodding. "It is. Goodbye, Isles."

Maura's lip quivered slightly. "Ciao, Rizzoli," she responded, before placing Madison in her stroller, buckling her in, and walking away. Jane watched her go, tears streaming down her face, wondering how things had gone so wrong so fast.

**REVIEWS please! Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 1

**I got such a good response to the Prologue that I'm updating now when I'm supposed to be sleeping. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

_12 years later…_

_Paris, France_

Madison Isles took a deep breath as she made her way to her mother's room, the brochure for Camp Mohawk clutched to her chest, clad in her pink and green striped pajamas, practicing in the back of her mind what she wanted to say. Her fiery red hair hung in braids down her back and her feet were clad in bunny slippers.

She paused just before entering, watching as her mother sketched something in the note pad she'd always kept nearby.

Once upon a time, Maura Isles had been an esteemed Chief Medical Examiner in America, with her own lab and staff and everything, but that had changed when she and Madison's other mother, whose name Maddie wasn't quite sure of, split up and she moved Madison and herself out to Paris, where they lived in her grandfather's large mansion, which he'd left to them after his death. Her Grand'Mere Constance lived with them.

Now she focused her intelligence in her other passion; fashion. Maura Dorothea was one of the most sought-after clothing lines in all of Europe. She designed gowns for princesses, celebrities, you name it! Madison couldn't be prouder of her mother. However, she wished she was better at reading social clues.

"Mama?" she said, entering the large master bedroom. Maura looked up, peeking at her daughter over her glasses, and grinned widely.

"Bonjour, mon amour," she greeted her daughter. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Mama, can we _please_ speak in English? I'd much prefer it."

Maura chuckled. "As you wish, Sweetheart," she said, smiling. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Maddie replied, shaking her head. "I just…I wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. About…camp."

Maura furrowed her brow. "Camp?" she asked, confused.

Maddie nodded her head, profusely. "Camp Mohawk," she said, climbing onto her mother's bed. "It's in New York."

"_New York_?" Maura gasped. "Why do you want to go all the way over there?"

"Because Paris is _boring_," Madison groaned, sighing. "All the girls are snooty and shallow and all the boys are _so _immature!"

"And you want to find _mature_ boys, do you?" Maura asked, smirking.

Maddie shook her head. "I want to find friends who will like me for more than the fact that I have a famous mother who can get them into fashion shows."

Maura sighed. "You're really that unhappy here?" she asked.

Maddie nodded, but then shook her head. "Not unhappy," she said, "just bored. I want adventure and excitement and _friends_."

"I'm your friend," Maura offered. Madison almost rolled her eyes but stopped herself right in time.

"Yes, you are, Mama," she said, smiling. "You're my best friend. But—"

"But you need friends your age?" Maura offered, smiling sadly. "I get it, Sweetie. I'm just going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you to—wait. I can go?" Madison's eyes widened in excitement. Maura nodded.

"Yes," she said, "you can go. Just so long as you write and call every day, okay? I don't want to miss you _too_ much." Madison agreed, hugging her mother tighter.

"You're the best," she mumbled into her chest, smiling widely as she felt her mother hold her tighter.

X_X

"And be sure to call us every single day and don't forget to brush your teeth after every meal and shower every night and change your underwear and—"

"Ma!" Jane Rizzoli exclaimed, shaking her head. "She gets it; this isn't the first time Izzy's been to camp, alright? Relax." Angela Rizzoli frowned at her daughter before leaning down to kiss her granddaughter's forehead.

"Be good," she said, stroking her cheek. "I love you, Sweet Pea."

Isabella Rizzoli smiled up at her grandmother. "I love you, too, Nana," she said, her blue eyes shining. Her red hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore her mother's Boston Red Sox T-shirt and a pair of ratty old jeans. Her tiny stuffed rabbit, Barry—named after her late 'uncle'—was sticking out of one of her pockets, where she could keep an eye on it. She had on a pair of red converse and a green knapsack slung over one shoulder. Her uncles, Tommy and Frankie, and her cousin, TJ, were helping store her suitcases in the bus's luggage containment. Her dog, Jo Friday, was at one end of a leash while her Uncle Korsak was at the other.

Izzy kneeled down to hug the dog goodbye before standing and throwing her arms around the man who'd been like a grandfather to her her entire life.

"By Uncle Korsak," she said. Korsak smiled, kissing the girl's forehead.

"Goodbye, Iz," he said, "don't cause too much trouble."

"No promises," Izzy replied, grinning.

Korsak laughed, shaking his head. "Just like your mother."

"Yeah, speaking of mother," Jane said, "don't I get a hug?" Izzy smiled, throwing her arms around her mother's middle, the top of her head barely reaching her shoulder.

"I love you, Ma," she said, squeezing tightly.

"I love you too, Squirt," Jane said, choking back tears. Three years and it was still no easier. "But I'll see you soon, okay? Just eight short weeks and you'll be back in my arms." Isabella smiled.

"Can't hardly wait," she said, leaning up to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Hey!" Tommy huffed, frowning. "Where are _our _kisses?"

"Yeah!" Frankie added. "We bust our butts for you and we get nothing?"

Izzy laughed, running full force at her uncles, and attacking them in a hug, pulling them both down to her.

"Be good," she whispered to them both. Frankie chuckled and Tommy grinned, both wrapping their arms around her waist.

"No promises," they replied in unison. The three of them shared a laugh before they each gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye and joined their mother and sister. TJ was the last to give her a hug and at 14 years old, he was already hitting nearly six feet tall. He smiled down at his little cousin and wrapped his arms around her, practically picking her up just to hug her. Izzy didn't resist; she was used to it.

"I'll see you later, cuz," he said, grinning down at her, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You betcha," Izzy replied. "Basketball tournament in August? You, me, and the uncles?"

"You're on," TJ said, grinning. "Until then, give 'em hell."

"TJ!" Angela scolded. TJ grinned.

Isabella looked around. "Hey," she said, "where's Aunt Liv?"

"At home," Tommy answered. "She had a little morning sickness, but she sends her love and she says she'll send you some cookies sometime next week."

"Awesome," Izzy replied, grinning. "Okay, well I guess this is it. I'll see you all soon, okay?" Jane and the rest nodded, before she gave her daughter one more kiss and helped her onto the bus.

"See you later, Baby," she said, smiling. Izzy waved as the bus doors shut and just made it to her seat to look out the window at her family as it drove away.

**And so it begins! REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy from all the positive reviews I've gotten! You guys ROCK! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Maddie arrived at Camp Mohawk via a town car that her mother had hired. All her bags were loaded into the trunk by her chauffer at JFK after a nearly eight-hour flight. Maddie was exhausted, to say the least, and had fallen asleep almost immediately after buckling herself in. It took another three hours to reach the campsite.

"Miss," her driver, a nice man named Paul, called gently, "we're here." Maddie's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look out the window. There were rows upon rows of cabins, all different sizes with colorful signs designating them. Maddie took out a small folded paper from her jeans pocket and opened it up.

"I'm in Fort West," she told the driver, "that cabin there." She pointed and lay back in her seat, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am," Paul said, "but I'm not allowed to go further than this, you see."

"What?" Maddie asked, her eyes widening. "But then how am I supposed to get my bags to my cabin."

"I could help you with that," Paul offered. "It's not too far a walk."

"I suppose so," Maddie sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt and stretching, before opening the door and stepping out onto the gravelly driveway. She glanced around, watching as all of the other girls retrieved their bags from a hulking pile just a few yards away. Each of them only had one or two bags with them for the entire six week stay. Maddie, herself, had about five.

She helped Paul by taking two of the bags—the _lighter_ bags—and leading him in the direction of her cabin. Her eyes taking in all the new sights and sounds of America. She'd never been to a place so…rural. Unless you counted the French countryside, where her mother owned a small cottage where they would vacation from time to time. But even _that_ had indoor plumbing. Maddie was almost certain she spied an outhouse. She shivered at the thought; but she would have to make do. This is what _she_ wanted, anyhow.

She held the door open for Paul to precede her into the cabin and pointed him to the bed she wanted; one on the far side of the room, next to the window. It was completely bare and much smaller than hers at home but it would do. She set her things down next to it and thanked Paul, tipping him with the money her mother had given her for emergencies. She figured she could spare a fifty from it.

"Have a nice summer, Madam," he said, smiling at her. "I'll be back to pick you up on the fifteenth of August." Maddie nodded and bid him farewell before turning to her bags and beginning to unpack.

Everybody was given a small trunk in which to place their things. It was big enough for most of her clothes, but Maddie had brought far more than just that. Her mother had packed her a First Aid Kit and had instructed Maddie on just how to cure which ailments, giving her a binder full of notes and pictures of all the poisonous plants she would encounter. She'd also gone shopping the day before Maddie left, buying all kinds of delicious candies and treats for her. One of Maddie's heavier bags was filled with food. And her Grand'Mere had given her a jewelry box to keep her smaller affects in, including the green clover necklace she'd gotten from her mother—the one whom she did not know—on the day she was officially adopted. It had the initials JR and MI on the back; her mothers' initials. Maddie fingered the small indentations and wondered, not for the first time, whether or not her mother still loved her or even thought about her at all…

X_X

"Rizzoli, Isabella!" Clarice Marcin—"Marcy"—called out, looking down at the list in her hands. Izzy popped up from the large pile of bags, her hand attached to the handle of one of them, attempted to tug it out.

"Right here, Marcy!" she called back, waving her hand. Marcy smiled at her.

"Ah, there's the little troublemaker!" she said, grinning. "You're in Houlton this year, Iz! Next to Fort West."

"Got it!" Izzy said, hopping off the pile, and making her way towards her cabin. She hugged Marcy first, though, and gave her a high five before running headfirst towards the cabin.

When she got there, she kicked the loose screen door in with her foot.

"The fun," she shouted, "has arrived!"

There were two other girls in the cabin already, with three spare beds left. Izzy greeted them.

"Name's Izzy Rizzoli," she said, grinning. "Nice to meet you."

One of the girls, with the short brown bob, smiled at her and waved from her bed. "Brianna Cuelo," she said. "But you can call me Bree."

"Hey, Bree," Izzy said, waving.

"Hey," Bree replied.

"I'm Annie Fischer," the other girl, with long blond braids and glasses said. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Izzy said, nodding as she stepped into the room, making her way towards the window bed that looked straight towards the lake. "Wow, this is a great view," she breathed.

"Right?" Bree said. "I love this cabin!"

"So where are you guys from?" Izzy asked as she began unpacking her things.

"I'm from Westchester," Bree replied, "about an hour away. And Annie is from California."

"Whoa," Izzy sighed, "have you met any celebrities?"

Annie chuckled. "Nah," she said, "I'm from Modesto; not exactly the celebrity center of the world. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Boston," Izzy replied, shrugging, "not very exciting."

"Still probably better than Modesto, California," Annie laughed. "Do you live near the harbor?"

"Sort of," Izzy replied. "My mom left my other mom a big house about ten minutes away from it."

"You have _two _moms?" Bree asked.

Izzy's spine went rigid and she stood up straight, looking sternly at Bree. "Yeah," she said, "is that gonna be a problem?"

"No, no, of course not!" Bree insisted. "I just…I've never met anybody with two moms before. It's just…it's not every day, you know?"

Izzy nodded, turning back to her things. "Yeah, well, I pretty much only have one mom, anyway," she sighed. "They got divorced when I was a baby. I don't even know where the other one is…"

"I'm sorry," Annie said, frowning. "That must be tough."

Izzy shrugged. "You learn to live with it," she said. She fingered the small clover necklace around her neck, feeling the indentations on the back of it. She only really wore it when she missed her mom, which pretty much started the second she left Boston. But she also wore it when she wanted to feel closer to her other mother, the one who'd left her.

She wondered if she thought about her, as well.

**REVIEWS please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry this has taken so long but I have a bunch of Castle stories in the works so forgive me if these updates aren't as regular as you'd like! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

By the time Maddie's things were completely put away, her roommates had arrived at the cabin. She had three of them; Hallie, Donna, and Liza. Maddie greeted them as they entered.

"Hello," she said, smiling brightly, "my name is Madison Isles; it's nice to meet you."

The girl named Hallie smiled back at her. "Hi," she said, "I'm Hallie Matthews; I'm from London." Her accent was apparent, as was her polite nature. She reached out to shake Madison's hand and she accepted.

"Wonderful!" Maddie exclaimed. "Another European! I'm from Paris, myself."

"Oh, really?" Hallie said, smiling. "You don't have much of an accent and your English is remarkable."

"Oh, well my mother is from Massachusetts, actually. I was adopted from Ireland but I lived in Boston for the first couple months of my life before we moved to my grandfather's estate to live with my Grand'Mere after his death."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your grandfather," Liza said, from the other side of the room.

"It's quite alright," Maddie replied. "It was a long while ago."

"What about your father?" Liza asked. "Does he live with you?"

Madison shook her head. "No," she said, "I actually don't _have _a father; I have another mother. But my parents are divorced, you see."

"_Two _mothers?" Donna asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes," Maddie said, curtly, "do you have an issue with that?"

Donna shook her head. "No, I just…well, my mother brought me up to believe that it's a sin, but I have no real qualms about it; to each his own—or _her _own, I guess. Do you get to see her often?"

Maddie shook her head. "Never; I'm not even quite sure if she's still in Boston where we left her. I don't even know her name."

"Why is that?" Hallie asked.

Maddie shrugged. "I'm not sure; Mama doesn't speak of her very often. I suppose it was a hard break up."

Hallie nodded. "I know the feeling. My parents are divorced, too; I haven't seen my dad in _forever_."

Maddie nodded before turning to the other girls. "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't quite catch your names. What were they?"

"My name is Eliza Fishburn," Liza said, crinkling her nose. "It's a pretty stupid name but most people call me Liza. I'm from Atlantic City."

"That's in New Jersey, isn't it?" Maddie asked. Liza nodded.

"Born and raised; but I'm nothing like those jerks from the Jersey Shore. They're an _embarrassment._"

"I've never seen that show," Maddie said, "but I'll be sure to steer clear of it now." She turned to Donna. "And what's your name?" she asked, politely.

"Donna Lawrence," Donna replied, "from Ithaca, New York. My parents are both ministers, so I've had a pretty religious upbringing."

"So I've gathered," Maddie replied, remembering their conversation from earlier.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Donna said, grimacing, "my parents are pretty close-minded; it took me all winter to convince them to let me come here for the summer and they only agreed because there's an optional church service on Sundays, which they've requested I be brought to." Donna rolled her eyes. "They're insane." Maddie chuckled.

"They're only looking out for your best interest—or what they _think _is your best interest, I suppose. The point is, they love you and want to keep you safe for as long as possible." Donna nodded in understanding.

"I just wish they'd lay off, just a little, so I could make some _non-_Baptist friends. But, whatever; I can make plenty of those here. Anybody wanna go to the mess hall, by the way? I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

Maddie checked her watch. "It's nearly five," she gasped, "have we really been here for three hours already?"

"I _know_," Liza agreed, "time flies like crazy!"

The girls agreed. "Anyway," Donna said, "food? They should be serving dinner right about now."

"I'm in!" Hallie said, standing and making her way towards the door. Maddie and Liza nodded in agreement, following them out.

X_X

"Food!" Izzy exclaimed as she stepped into the Mess Hall, her roommates behind her. Annie and Bree giggled, following her towards the buffet table.

They found Marcy there, filling her bowl with all kinds of succulent fruits.

"Hey, Marcy!" Izzy greeted, smiling up at her as she grabbed her own bowl.

"Hello, Izzy darling," Marcy greeted back, smiling at her. "Would you like some strawberries? They're just delicious this time of year."

"Oh, I can't," Izzy said, frowning, "I'm allergic; remember?"

"Oh, yes, that's right!" Marcy said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, dear. How about some watermelon?"

Izzy nodded, holding out her bowl. "That sounds good. Thanks, Marce!"

"Don't mention it, Kiddo!" Marcy said, smiling brightly as she spooned some watermelon slices into Izzy's bowl. Izzy thanked her again and raced off as Marcy went back to picking out more fruits.

"Excuse me," a voice next to her said, "can I have some watermelon, please?" Without looking at her, Marcy nodded and spooned some melon into her plate.

"Would you like some strawberries as well?" Marcy asked the girl, still not looking at her.

"No, thank you," Maddie replied, "I'm allergic."

"So many people are—" Marcy turned to the redheaded girl, the words dying on her lips. "Sweetie, didn't I give you watermelon already?" she asked. The girl's hair was much longer and her clothes were different, but she looked just like—

"No, I don't think so," Maddie said, frowning. "I haven't been here until just now, but this watermelon looks delightful; thank you!" With that, she ran off in the opposite direction, towards another buffet table. Marcy watched after her, confused for a second before shaking her head. She was probably just seeing things; it had been a long day.

"Hey, Marce!" a voice behind her startled her and she turned, seeing the shorter-haired, Boston Red Sox clad Izzy standing there, her bowl now filled and a plate in her other hand. "Can you spoon me some grapes, please?" she asked. Marcy quirked one brow, but said nothing as she placed some grapes on the half empty plate. Izzy thanked her and ran off once again, leaving Marcy shaking her head after her.

"Perhaps I should go lie down," she said to herself as she made her way out of the mess hall.

**REVIEWS please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Update!**

Chapter Four

"Come on, Rizzoli! Hit it outta the park!"

Izzy rolled her eyes as she stepped up to the plate, kicking the dust off before taking proper stance, choking the bat like her Ma taught her. She squinted her eyes at the sun, outlining Terri Darwin's skinny body. She watched the shape of her head as she shook it, twice, then nodding; the catcher was probably sending signals that Izzy couldn't see. She braced herself for a curveball or a screwball or something that might be difficult to hit, before calling out.

"C'mon, Ter!" she shouted, "I don't got all day!"

"Hold ya horses!" the fellow Boston native called back. Terri cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders, feeling a slight twinge in her throwing arm, before taking a deep breath and aiming directly for the glove.

Izzy counted to two, swung and…

"Strike one!" their coach, Bridgie, shouted at the same time Terri let out a cry of pain. Bridgie dropped her clipboard and raced towards her. "Terri, sweetie," she gasped, "what's wrong?"

"My arm," Terri moaned, "I think I dislocated my shoulder!" Bridgie grimaced and carefully took Terri by her left hand, instructing her not to move her injured one and leading her towards the dugout.

"Can one of you girls escort Terri here to the First Aid cabin?" One of the girls stood up right away and took Terri off her hands, leading her towards the cabin. Bridgie sighed as she watched them go, before turning to the rest of the girls. "Who here can pitch?" The girls all looked at each other, wide-eyed and searching, until one voice perked up.

"I can!" Maddie Isles said, raising her hand.

"Who said that?" Bridgie said, checking her list for the girls in her session today.

"Madison Isles!" Maddie called, standing up and placing her hat on her head. It was big on her head and slid down a bit, causing her face to be covered, for the most part.

Bridgie nodded. "Okay, Madison," she said, "get your glove and head out to the field. You and Margie will practice for a minute before the game continues, okay?" Maddie nodded, grinning, and headed out to the pitcher's mound.

Izzy, meanwhile, stretched and practiced her swing, watching, from the corner of her eye, as the new pitcher practiced with the catcher. Izzy couldn't see her face with the glare of the sun in her eyes and the cap on her head wasn't helping, but her build was athletic, if just a bit straighter than Izzy's own. And her pitching was superb; Izzy had to ask her about it sometime…

"Batter up!" Bridgie called and Izzy snapped out of her thoughts, limbering up and stepping up to the mouth, her baseball helmet falling over her eyes as she took position.

Maddie took a deep breath as she prepared, letting it go as she allowed the ball to slice through the air, straight towards the catcher's mitt. Izzy swung her bat with everything she had, feeling the connection, instantly, and watching in amazement as it sailed through the air…

"IZZY! RUN!" her teammates called and Izzy blinked out of her daze before taking off towards first base, then second, about to round third…

The ball sailed right over Maddie's head, falling on the ground by second base, just after the batter got there, Maddie began running towards the space between home and third, holding out her mitt for the ball to be thrown to her.

Izzy was egged on by the third base coach to keep running and so she did, seeing home right there in front of her. She was almost there…then something knocked her over.

The two girls fell to the ground with matching grunts as a simultaneous chorus of groans and cheers sounded out.

"That's game!" Bridgie called out. "Forresters win!"

Izzy pushed the other girl off of her and stood up, taking off her helmet and throwing it to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you nutcase!" she shouted at the girl, who was still sitting on the ground, looking down and shaking her head. She was silent for a moment, before standing as well.

"There is nothing wrong wit—" Maddie gasped as her bright blue eyes met an identical pair, which widened in return. The two girls stared at each other for a moment, the trance broken as Donna and Hallie ran up behind her.

"Hey, Mads!" Donna said, patting her back. "Good job! You re—oh my God!" Donna gaped at the exact replica staring back at them.

"Mate," Hallie gasped, "she looks _just like you_!"

**Sorry this is so short but there will be much more in the next chapter, I swear! This was just filler but I would still like you to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I'm back! I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter, but I hope that it will be worth the wait. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Izzy blinked first. "What?" she said, looking at Hallie. "N-no she doesn't!" She looked back at Maddie, squinting as she sized her up. "Oh, well, okay, _maybe _she does, but just a little…"

"Are you kidding?" Donna said, furrowing her brow. "She's like _identical_!"

Izzy shook her head. "No way; there are _clear _differences," she insisted. "Like notice how her eyes are much closer together than mine, and her ears—don't worry kid; you'll grow into them—and those teeth! But you probably haven't lost all your baby teeth yet, so it's okay." Maddie glared at her, her cheeks tingeing bright pink.

"Do you want to know the _real _difference between us?" she snarled. "_I _have class and _you _don't!"

Izzy glared at her and stepped forward, getting in her face. Usually, when she did this, her opponent stepped back, but not Maddie Isles; she stayed put, her face made of stone.

Thankfully, Bridgie came between them before any punches could be thrown out. "Ladies…" she said, sternly. "Back away and go cool off. And _then _you're going to have to line up for high-fives."

"I am _not _high-fiving that _cretin_!" Izzy spat, glaring at Maddie.

"Same here," Maddie replied.

"Girls," Bridgie sighed, "come on now; be civil."

Izzy rolled her eyes and walked away; missing the raspberry Maddie childishly threw her way. Bridgie looked to the sky and groaned; this summer was going to be long and hard.

She wasn't wrong.

X_X

Since many of Jane Rizzoli's cases ran late into the night, she had a habit of bringing them home with her—as well as her team members, Frankie and Korsak. Izzy always made it a point to stay up until her mother got home on these nights in order to say good night. Jane always chided her for this but never failed to kiss her daughter's forehead and whisper good night prayers for her.

One night, around the time Izzy was eight years old, she stumbled out of her bedroom—her favorite Boston Red Sox throw wrapped around her small body and her bunny clutched in her arms—and found her mother, her Uncle Frankie, and her Uncle Korsak all sitting around the table, drinking beer and playing cards. Their current case files sat, forgotten, on the counter.

"Ma?" Izzy said, her voice tiny and trembling. Jane looked up, her eyes widening when she saw her daughter standing in the hallway with tears in her eyes.

"Izzy?" she said, standing quickly. "Baby, what's wrong?" Izzy rushed to her mother, throwing her arms around her waist and burying her face into her stomach.

"Nightmare," she mumbled into the soft cotton of Jane's t-shirt. Jane frowned, running her hands through her daughter's red curls. Izzy tightened her hold on her mother and Jane leaned down to pick her up, wrapping the blanket around the two of them, before sitting back down.

"Frankie," she said, "can you get Izzy some warm milk, please?"

Frankie nodded. "Sure," he said, standing up. Jane rocked her little girl slightly, whispering soothing words into her hair as she continued to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead.

When Frankie placed the glass on the table, Jane handed it to Izzy and told her to drink. Izzy did as told, gulping down half the glass before placing it on the table. That's when she noticed the cards and the chips around the table.

"What are you playing?" she asked, her blue eyes shining up at her mother.

Jane smiled. "Poker," she said, "Texas Hold 'Em."

"What's that?" Izzy asked.

"It's a game."

"Like Go Fish?"

Jane chuckled. "Yes, Baby," she said, "like gold fish. Wanna learn how to play?" Izzy nodded, her eyes wide, all the fear gone from them. Jane laughed and picked up her cards, teaching Izzy everything she could without giving away her hand.

Nearly every night after that, when Jane and the boys got together for a game, Izzy joined, learning all there was to know about playing poker.

X_X

"Full house!" Izzy exclaimed, throwing down her cards and grinning from ear to ear.

Cecily groaned, folding her hand and falling back on the bed. Izzy laughed and pulled the center pile towards herself, adding it to her rapidly growing pile of winnings. So far she had money from Canada and America, nail polish, a Swiss army knife, and a pile of change that went up to her eyes. She grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"Who's next?" she asked.

"I'll take a shot at it," a prim voice said from behind the many spectators. The crowd parted to let Maddie through, a Dolce & Gabbana wallet clutched in her manicured hands. Izzy raised one brow.

"Take a seat, Isles," she said, grinning.

"Don't mind if I do, Rizzoli," Maddie shot back.

Maddie sat cross-legged across from Izzy, the large piece of cardboard that acted as a table sat between them on the bed. Izzy dealt out the cards between them and placed a couple singles in the center.

"Is that it?" Maddie asked, smirking. "That's _all _you're willing to bet, Rizzoli? You're not confident in your _skills_?"

"I'm _very _confident, Isles," Izzy replied easily. "Just pacing myself….and waiting for your bet." Maddie grinned and placed ten euros on the table. Izzy frowned and put down another five. Maddie countered with another tenner, and Izzy put down a twenty, receiving gasps from their audience. Izzy grinned.

Maddie's grin was wider, however, as she placed a gold bracelet in the center. Izzy's eyes widened.

"Is that _real_?" she asked. Maddie nodded.

"2 carats," she said, proudly. "You feeling lucky, Rizzoli?"

Izzy glanced down at the cards in her hand. "I'm okay."

"Good," Maddie said, "then how about we make a little wager?"

"What _kind _of wager?" Izzy asked, hesitantly.

"Loser has to take a swim in the lake."

"Excellent." Izzy said, grinning.

"_Butt-naked,"_ Maddie added.

"Even better," Izzy laughed.

"Glad you think so."

The girls each took turns replacing cards from their hands with new ones, before surveying what they had left. Five-hand poker was all about luck—not that many other poker games were much about skill and though Izzy liked to think she had a pretty good poker face, Maddie Isles was very observant. From the way sweat trickled down Izzy's forehead to the way she bit her lip, Maddie could tell that she was nervous, which gave her confidence as she put down her cards.

"Full," she said, grinning. "Three Queens and two Eights."

Izzy sighed, her face dropping. "Darn," she sighed, "I only have _one _Queen, but, you know, at least she's accompanied by her friends," she placed down her cards, her face lighting up, "Royal Flush, baby!"

Maddie's eyes widened and she stuttered, her mouth gaping open.

"Careful, Isles," Izzy laughed, "we don't want you catching flies." Maddie glared at her and Izzy smiled. "Now," she said, "about our little wager…"

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

It was far too cold for July, but Maddie didn't complain as she undressed and made her way to the end of the dock, turning to look over her shoulder at the girls gathered on shore. Izzy was at the forefront and waved to her, grinning. Maddie rolled her eyes, but forced a smile and waved back, before turning back to the lake and taking a deep breath, fingering the chain around her neck. She wondered what her mother would make of all this.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, Maddie took another deep breath and dived into the icy water, feeling all the breath leave her lungs at once, hurrying to surface. When she got back to land, she found that everybody had disappeared…as had her clothes. Maddie huffed, glaring in the direction of Houlton, Izzy's cabin, and began stomping towards Fort West, attempting, vainly, to keep herself covered.

"This means war, Rizzoli," she growled.

X_X

A couple of days later, Izzy, Bree, and Annie were all heading back to their cabin after a long hike through the woods.

"I'm beat," Izzy grunted, dragging her feet.

"Ditto," Annie sighed. "I could use a nice long nap right now."

"Same here," Bree agreed, stretching.

Izzy laughed. "I think I'm just gonna sleep straight through dinner. Wake me up for dessert, though."

Bree nodded in agreement, before her eyes widened, staring blankly ahead. "I don't think that's gonna be possible, dude."

"What?" Izzy asked, rubbing her eyes, "why no—oh my God!"

Straight ahead was Houlton, and on the cabin's roof where three beds. One of the three had Izzy's Boston Red Sox throw blanket on it. The three girls gaped, wondering how on earth anybody could have managed _that._

Izzy didn't care though, because all she could see through a red haze, was the French flag up on the lightning rod, flapping in the wind and taunting them.

X_X

Two nights later, Izzy had come up with the perfect prank to end all pranks. Gathering Bree and Annie and a couple other girls from neighboring cabins, they rounded up all the supplies they needed to make it happen.

Feathers, caramel, water balloons, glue, string, oil, shaving cream, and paint were all they needed and they carried it all, as quietly as they could, next door to Fort West, putting their plan into action.

The next morning, Maddie woke up to something sticky between her toes. She wiggled them, but they only grew more disgusting and so she sat up, looking down her bed at them. Her eyes widened at the sight of the brown, sticky substance covering her body and absolutely _ruining _her favorite silk pajamas. She sat up, screaming bloody murder, waking the other residents of the cabin.

Hallie sat up, her eyes wide as she felt something hard on her head. Reaching up to touch it, she felt something soft and creamy on her head. Pulling her hand back down, she saw that it was covered in shaving cream.

"Ew ew ew ew ew!" she squealed. Donna, who didn't have anything sprayed or dripped on her, stood up from her bed, attempting to make her way across the room, but there was some kind of oil on the ground that was making everything slippery and causing her to fall onto her back on the floor.

"OW!" she cried out.

"What the hell _is _all this?" Liza cried out, trying to wipe the icky brown goo off of her own body.

Maddie narrowed her eyes, looking out the window facing Houlton.

"Rizzoli," she growled.

X_X

Izzy, Bree, and Annie were all cracking up, having heard the screeches and screams from Fort West and rushed over right away. They were now spying in the window, watching it all unfold.

"And they haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Bree giggled.

"Just wait…" Izzy mumbled, her blue eyes shining with delight.

"Good morning, ladies!" a voice called out to them as its possessor passed, walking up the steps of the cabin.

"Good morning, Marcy," the girls chorused, absently. It took them a second to realize what was about to happen and they all scrambled to stop Marcy from entering the cabin, shocking the director.

"You can't go in there!" Izzy told her, panicked.

"Why ever not, dear?" Marcy asked, confused.

"Because…because…because they're all sick! They're throwing up all over the cabin. It's not a pretty sight, trust me on this."

"Oh," Marcy said, "well if they're ill, then I'll just _have _to go in." She reached for the door handle but Izzy blocked her.

"No!" she said. "You can't! Really, you don't want to see all that."

"Izzy," Marcy said, "you have to move aside and let me see what I can do. Now." Marcy pushed her aside and swung open the door. Instantly, a bucket from above tipped over, covering her in yellow paint. Marcy screeched and tried to step away, but slipped on the oily ground, causing her to slide into the room, her arms flailing as she tried to regain her balance. Her hand caught onto a piece of thick string and she held on, tugging it down with her body. Suddenly, the ceiling fan turned on and a river of feathers fell down upon the room, covering everything and everyone.

The girls in the cabin all watched with horror, except for Maddie, who had a smile plastered on her face the entire time, sure that Izzy was going to be in big trouble for this stunt.

"You've done it now, Rizzoli!" she called out, laughing.

"Me?" Izzy growled. "You started this, Isles!"

"How did _I _start this? You're the one who stole my clothes!" Maddie retorted.

"After you practically tackled me to the ground at that softball game!"

"Oh get over that, already, will ya!"

"ENOUGH!" Marcy yelled, wiping paint out of her eyes. "Both of you, my office, NOW!"

"But—" Maddie gasped.

"_NOW!_" Marcy growled.

Maddie sighed and relented, following Izzy out of the cabin.

They were in _big _trouble now…

**REVIEWS please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Update!**

Chapter Seven

Solitary confinement. For the remainder of the summer.

Izzy and Maddie tried their best to get out of it, begging and pleading with Marcy to give them just one more chance, one more shot to prove that they could be civil. But Marcy, who was still attempting to rid her ears of yellow paint and feathers, wouldn't hear of it.

"You two will be moved to Big House _immediately_," she told them, "you've both had more than enough chances to cut this silly feud of yours out. Now it has cost you your activities."

"We can't do anymore activities?" Izzy exclaimed. "What's the point of being here then?"

"Your parents paid a great sum of money for you to be here," Marcy answered, "and since this camp does not issue refunds, they will get what they paid for and _you_ will pay for the trouble you have caused."

"But—" Maddie started to argue, but Marcy shook her head.

"No buts," she said. "Now, get your things and Bridgie is going to lead you to Big House. Now." The girls sighed and stood, glaring at each other as they walked out, but not uttering a word as they grabbed their bags and met Bridgie on the path that would lead to their new cabin.

X_X

Perhaps the only good thing about Big House was that it actually had its own bathroom, so they didn't have to use the communal toilet or showers with the rest of the camp.

But they were so far removed from their friends and the cafeteria that it was a burden to get to meals on time. The hike took them twenty minutes, which always passed by in silence since they still refused to speak to each other.

And their disagreements were horrible. They liked different music, went to bed at different times, _woke _up at different times, and their hobbies couldn't be more opposite. For two weeks it seemed as the only thing either really wanted to do was somehow murder the other and pray to God they got away with it. And seeing as where their parents came from, that seemed possible.

In fact, it wasn't until the thunderstorm when they finally broke their silence.

It had been ragining all morning. Rain had covered the entire camp in a mixture of mud, muck, and wet, fallen leaves. All outdoor activities were cancelled, not that that meant much to Izzy or Maddie. The only way it impacted either of them was the fact that Maddie was unable to take her morning jog and Izzy had opted to skip breakfast in favor of sleeping in her warm, dry bed.

Maddie was reading, however, when the window suddenly flew open with the force of the wind, causing all of her personal pictures and posters to go flying and half of her bed get covered in the rain drops that fell into the room. Maddie jumped up, attempting to close the window in a hurry, but failing as it jammed.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed, grunting and alerting Izzy, who was still snoozing in her bed. Izzy took one look at the chaos on the other side of the room and jumped up as well, immediately helping Maddie dislodge the window and push it closed.

"Thanks," Maddie said, breathing heavily. Izzy nodded and began helping her pick up her things.

"No problem," she said, "did anything get ruined?"

"Nothing except my picture of Romain Duris," Maddie said, holding up a soggy photograph.

"Who?" Izzy asked, frowning.

"He's a French actor," Maddie told her, "_very_ handsome."

Izzy nodded. "He probably doesn't hold a candle to Robert Downey Jr. though," she retorted.

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"You're joking?" Maddie shook her head. "What part of France are you from, exactly?"

"Actually, I'm from Boston, originally," Maddie said, before shaking her head. "No, that's not true; I'm from Dublin, Ireland. But I lived in Boston when I was a baby before my mother and I moved to Paris."

"You're from Ireland?" Izzy asked, her eyes widening. "So am I! Well, like you I lived there for only a few months, then I…moved to Boston…hmmm…"

"What?" Maddie asked. Izzy shook her head. "Never mind, it's probably just a coincidence."

"What is? That we're both from Ireland? There are a lot of people, especially gingers, from Ireland; that's not unusual. Besides, you probably weren't _adopted _from there like I—"

"You were adopted?" Izzy asked, her eyes widening. "So was I! This is so weird."

"_Very _weird, indeed," Maddie agreed, frowning. "Do you live with both your mother and father?"

Izzy shook her head. "I don't have a father. Just my Ma, my Nana, my uncles, and my cousins. And me, of course. What about you?"

"I live with my Mama and Grand'Mere in my Grandpre's old house; he left it to us after he died. I don't have a father, either, though. But my mother was married to another woman at one time."

Izzy's eyes widened impossible further. "No way!" she said. "Mine too! This just keeps getting weirder."

"I know," Maddie sighed, furrowing her brows.

"Hey, do you want something to eat?" Izzy asked, making her way to her trunk.

"Perhaps," Maddie replied. "What have you got?"

"I have some bread that I snatched from the dining hall, some peanut butter, and…fluff!" Izzy grabbed the jar out of her trunk, holding it up, triumphantly.

"I _love _fluff!" Maddie exclaimed, grinning.

"They have fluff in France?" Izzy asked, handing her a couple pieces of bread and a spoon to scoop and spread the spreads.

"Yes, of course!" Maddie exclaimed. "I don't know how my love started, but my mother says that I've loved it since I was a baby. Everybody at my school thinks me weird for bringing it for lunch!"

"Really?" Izzy asked. "Most of my friends eat it as often as I do, but I guess it's a much more common occurrence in Boston."

"You still live there?" Maddie asked, taking a bite of her sandwich. Izzy nodded.

"Yup," she said, "in a big house by the harbor. My Nana lives in our guest house."

"So your mother is wealthy then?" Maddie asked.

Izzy shook her head. "Ma's a cop," she said, "but my mother—my _other _mother—left us the house when she left."

"You…you have another mother?" Maddie asked, quietly, all the pieces starting to come together in her head.

Izzy nodded, sadly. "Yeah," she said, "but I don't think she wanted me. My parents broke up less than a month after I came to America. Mom won't talk about her, but I know she's pretty."

"H-how do you know?" Maddie asked, intrigued.

Izzy smiled. "Ma has this picture of her. It's old and ripped but I know it's her because of the way she gazes at it when she thinks I'm not looking. Ma actually gave it to me after she saw me sneaking a look at it one too many times. She told me that that was her; that was my other mother. And even though I know she abandoned me, I can't help but love her still."

Maddie nodded. "I know what you mean," she said. "My mother gave me a picture of her ex-wife as well; _my _other mama." Maddie smiled. "She's quite beautiful, as well. And I can't help but love her, too. I just wish I knew where she was."

"She's not still in Boston?" Izzy asked. Maddie shrugged.

"I wouldn't know; we haven't heard from her in _years_. She could be in Timbuktu for all I know."

"Weird how nobody stays together anymore," Izzy commented. Maddie agreed.

"It _is_," she said, nodding. The girls shared a simultaneous sigh and Izzy reached up to play with her necklace, causing Maddie's gaze to fall upon it, her eyes widening even further.

"_No_…" she gasped, her gaze flying to Izzy's, which was confused.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, do you still have that picture your mother gave you?" Maddie asked.

Izzy nodded. "Yes," she said, "why?"

"Can you get it, please? I need to see something." Izzy shrugged and nodded.

"Okay," she said, standing to get her picture from her trunk. When she returned, she saw Maddie fiddling with a small jewelry box, her eyes shifty and almost _scared._ "What's this all about?" Izzy asked.

"Just a hunch," Maddie replied. "Now, on the count of three, you show me your picture and I'll show you mine." Izzy nodded.

"Okay…" she said, unsure of what was happening.

"One," Maddie said, "two…three!" The girls each turned over their photos and let out a simultaneous gasp.

**REVIEWS! Happy November!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

_"One," Maddie said, "two…three!" The girls each turned over their photos and let out a simultaneous gasp._

"That…that's my _Ma_!" Izzy exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.

"That's my Mama!" Maddie replied, staring at the picture of the smiling blonde in Izzy's hand.

"But then _that _means…" Izzy said.

"We're _sisters_!" Maddie finished for her. The girls locked eyes before throwing themselves at each other in a tight embrace. The pictures fell to the floor next to them, landing atop one another.

X_X

Later, they sat across from each other, cross-legged, sharing stories about their separate families.

"And then Uncle Tommy and TJ started running like crazy, trying to catch the ice cream truck and screaming, 'WAIT! WE HAVE MONEY!'" The girls dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Uncle Tommy sounds like a very funny man," Maddie replied, "as does this TJ. Are you all quite close?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Tommy is like a dad to me and TJ is like a brother. I don't know what I'd do without them. Same goes for Uncle Frankie, Uncle Vince, Nana, and Aunt Lydia."

"Must be nice," Maddie commented. "Having such a big family, I mean."

"You don't have any cousins?" Izzy asked. Maddie shrugged.

"Just Mama, Grand'Mere, and Marie, our maid—but she's only around on weekdays and mostly when I'm in school. My Aunt Cailin visits sometimes, but she lives in London with her own family; she has two boys, James and Henry."

"Are they nice?" Izzy asked. Maddie shrugged again.

"I wouldn't know; I rarely get to see them. Aunt Cailin and Mama are only half-sisters; Mama was adopted, just like us."

"Oh, that sucks," Izzy commented.

"Why?"

Izzy shrugged. "I never liked looking different from my family; it made me feel like an outsider, you know? Everybody has either blonde or black hair and here I am with a full head of red hair. I've just always felt…different."

Maddie nodded. "I know what you mean," she said. "It would have been nice to have had a sister growing up. Why do you think they kept us from each other?"

Izzy shrugged. "Beats me, but they shouldn't have. We deserved to know about each other's existence, at the very least, even if we couldn't see each other all the time."

"Well," Maddie said, "maybe it wasn't about _us _seeing each other so much as…_them _seeing one another."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"Well, Mama has never really dated anybody in my lifetime—not that I remember, anyway. Grand'Mere has tried fixing her up with women before—and even a few men—but nothing has worked so far. She hasn't been on a date in over a year."

"Neither has my mom," Izzy revealed. "Nana tried to get her to go out with one of her customers at this little café she owns and she completely shut her down; she says I'm the only woman she needs in her life." She smiled, slightly, before frowning. "And I've always believed her, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why do you say that?" Maddie asked.

"Because she has _three _important women in her life—not including Nana—and I didn't even _know _about the other two! She promised me she'd never lie to me, yet she's been lying about the most important thing for most of my life!" Tears sprung up in Izzy's eyes and Maddie jumped to throw her arms around her sister, comforting her with soothing words.

"It's okay, Izzy," she said, "people make mistakes sometimes. She was just…trying to protect us, I guess. And herself."

"Herself?" Izzy asked, confused.

"That's what I'm trying to say," Maddie continued. "They broke up so dramatically and they probably haven't spoken since we were babies—it probably _pains _them to so much as do that."

"But that's _selfish_!" Izzy cried out in outrage. "It's selfish to keep me away from my sister! It's selfish that I never knew that there was somebody out there that was like me; that I never knew that I wasn't alone in this stupid world!" She burst into tears, sobbing into Maddie's chest, while her sister ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know," she soothed, "I know, Iz, but we have to learn to forgive. If anything, we must always learn to forgive, even if we cannot forget. My—our Mama taught me that."

"I wish I could get to know her," Izzy sniffled, sitting back up and wiping her eyes. "Just hang out with her, you know; if only for a day. I just want to talk to her and find out what she's like…she is _nice_, isn't she?"

Maddie smiled, nodding. "One of the nicest people you'll ever find in the world," she said, honestly, "and the best part is, she can't lie."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

"I mean every time she lies, she starts to get these little hives, like an allergic reaction."

"Oh my God!" Izzy laughed. "Really?" Maddie nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah," she said, "that's how I found out where babies came from when I was six." She shuddered. "Ruined my childhood." Izzy snorted and hugged her sister tightly.

"Where have you been all my life?" she teased.

"Paris, France," Maddie replied, seriously. Izzy rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

They just sat there for a few moments, embracing, before Izzy's eyes widened and she pulled back, grinning at her twin.

"Why are you making that face?" Maddie asked.

"Because I'm a total _genius_!" Izzy replied, grinning madly.

"Alright…" Maddie replied, unsurely. "_Why _are you a 'total genius'?"

"Because I just thought of the best way to simultaneously get our moms back together _and _get to spend a little one-on-one time with them without them even knowing!"

"How?"

"You and I are going to switch places!" Izzy exclaimed, her blue eyes alight with exuberance.

"What?" Maddie said. "That's _mad_!"

"No," Izzy replied, firmly, "it's _brilliant_."

"No, it's mad," Maddie said, shaking her head. "How on _Earth _do you expect us to pull _that _off when neither one of us knows _anything_ about the other's home life. We'll get caught immediately. Besides the fact that we don't even _sound _alike!"

"Aw, come on, Mads!" Izzy whined. "We have all summer to learn how to be each other and I'm dying to meet Mama! And I _know _that you're dying to meet Ma, so there's no problem, really. PLEASE?" Izzy gave a puppy dog look and Maddie almost immediately caved.

"Fine!" she said. "But we can't spend _too _much time as one another; I have to go back to school at the end of August and we speak _French _there. I don't have time to teach you French."

"Two weeks, then," Izzy said. "And at the end of those two weeks, we'll both reveal who we really are and our moms will _have _to speak to each other again, won't they? I mean, there has to be some whole custody agreement and I _certainly _can't go to French school—le gross!"

"It's not _that _bad!" Maddie huffed. "And you're going to at least have to learn a French accent; mine's not _that _apparent, but Mama will notice—as will Grand'Mere."

"Fine, fine," Izzy said, "that shouldn't be a problem. Now, do we have a deal?" She offered her hand to Maddie to shake and Maddie grinned.

"Deal," she said, grabbing her twin's hand and shaking it firmly.

**REVIEWS!**

**To the reviewer that is complaining that this is a lot like the movie, that is the point. There will be some differences, however, so stay tuned.**


End file.
